Les Étapes de l'amour
by Hina-Chan49150
Summary: une petite histoire parlant D'amoooooouuuuur, ou plutôt du début de ce sentiments dans la vie d'une fille appelée Yuki, pas de chance pour elle, cette première expérience est plutôt troublante et ce retrouve dans un curieux dilemme qu'on appelle un triangle amoureux. Lequel va-t-elle choisir? Je le découvrirais en même temps que vous. bonne lecture!


Je marche dans les couloirs de mon école, le bruits, les rires et les cris règnent. C'est lorsque je croise un jeune homme, encerclé par des filles et quelques garçons, que je décide d'entrer en classe pour être plus calme.

Ce mec, il a toujours le même sourire, un sourire qui semble faux. C'est étrange mais malgré tout ce monde a ses côtés, j'ai la grande impression qu'il est encore plus seul que moi, pauvre chose.

Il a dix-huit ans, assez grand et mince, il est jugé comme un élève sérieux, gentil, attentionné, toujours prêt à aider les autres, et en plus de tout ça, c'est un des délégués du conseil général de l'établissement.

Je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'ai jamais aimé, je dois bien être la seule, ce n'est pas pour faire le contraire des autres et ainsi sortir du lot non, en vérité j'ai juste remarquer que son sourire est tout sauf honnête, son visage d'ange, ses yeux vairons et ses cheveux noir ébène lui permettent de construire cette image de parfait jeune homme, sans tous ces atouts je ne pense pas qu'il serait autant aimé.

Je m'appelle Yuki, j'ai seize ans et suis en troisième année de lycée, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis si seule, tous les autres de ma classe sont plus âgés donc rare sont ceux ou celles qui me parlent. J'occupe alors mon temps à lire, étudier ou même observer les autres élèves.

Je sors mon roman policier de mon sac et commence a le lire, quand tout à coup, le brun entre dans la classe suivit d'une demoiselle, blonde aux yeux verts, elle est en 3-2 il me semble, elle prend sa main, il la regarde non... ils se regardent de façon si intense, elle s'approche, il pose sa main sur la joue rose de la jeune fille, elle finit par détourné le regard, gênée.

-Takeshi je... voulais te dire que …

Plus elle parle plus elle devient rouge, elle prend son collier entre ses mains et se lance dans une déclaration d'amour, en lui expliquant depuis quand et pourquoi elle lui porte cet attachement. Il la regarde d'un air gêné et s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir accepter ses sentiments, elle le remercie de l'avoir écouté et part en courant, rouge et sûrement avec les larmes aux yeux.

Après cette scène sans intérêt je me remets à lire mon roman, il me voit et s'approche, je l'ignore, ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire car il décide de s'asseoir sur ma table tout en gardant son sourire.

-Alors comme ça on espionne les autres ?

Je le regarde puis retourne à mon livre sans rien dire, il commence à perdre sa patience et son sourire.

-T'es devenue muette c'est ça ?

Je me lève, range mon livre et le regarde à nouveau.

-Désolée mais je ne pense pas être obligée de te répondre car je ne suis pas à tes ordres

Il me lance un regard noir et sort en pestant contre moi. Je prend mon sac et vois un petit carnet sur ma table, une curiosité inhabituelle m'envahit, je le prend et l'ouvre doucement.

Dans ce petit cahier il y a pleins de noms et prénoms marqués et cochés, dedans ce trouve celui de Shigemi Hinogara, la fille qui s'est manifestée juste avant, je recopie vite fait toutes les données dans un de mes carnets vide. L'original me tombe subitement des mains et se referme sur le coup.

Takeshi entre et me voit penchée, la main sur l'objet, il s'approche rapidement, le prend et le range avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

A ce moment, je ressens une immense colère qui n'est que rarement apparue en moi, et dans cet élan intense, ma main fini son trajet sur la joue du jeune homme laissant alors un écho remplacer le silence.

-Comment oses-tu jouer avec les sentiments des autres ?! C'est si amusant que ça de faire la collection de cœurs brisés ?!

Il me regarde sans bouger, puis se ressaisit après quelques secondes.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

Je me met à rire sans trop savoir pourquoi.

-Peu m'importe, de toutes façons ta collection n'est pas prête de se terminer car toutes les filles ne sont pas à tes pieds !

Je me décide à quitter la pièce, arrivée à la porte, je sens une pression sur mon bras. C'est Takeshi, sa main me serre le bras droit, il me tire d'un coup et me prend contre lui.

-Tout peut changer

Je le repousse et quitte la pièce. Je marche vers la cours, sortir et prendre l'air, tout ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment, ce n'est pas dans mon habitude d'être violente envers les autres mais là, c'était plus fort que moi.

Une fois dehors, je m'assois sur un banc sous un arbre et me remet à lire, je pense que je n'arriverais jamais a finir ce roman.

Je prend mon téléphone après réception d'un message, mon meilleur ami, Shin :

« Salut Yu, c'est pour te dire que je suis resté chez moi, a mère est tombée malade je dois m'occuper d'elle, désolé de te laisser seule. Bis »

Je serais seule à la pause du midi, dommage mais au moins je vais avancer dans mon livre c'est déjà ça.

La cloche retentit, je rentre en classe et les cours commencent peut après, pendant deux heures je sens un regard pesant sur moi, non... des regards, toutes les filles de la classes, ou presque, me dévisagent, je suppose que l'incident a dû circuler. Malgré tous ces regards, je me concentre sur mes cours. Après deux longues heures de tensions et d'examens l'heure de manger est arrivée. Je me dirige vers la cours sur le toit avec ma boite a repas en main, une petit groupe de filles commence à s'approcher.

-Alors Yuki, comme ça tu donnes des baffes à ceux qui te rejettent

-inadmissible, c'est pas parce que tu es un petit génie que tu dois te croire supérieure

-Hein ? Ah je vois, votre prince charmant vous a raconter n'importe quoi a ce que je vois

-Pfeuh, tais toi sale gamine ! Tasheki ne peut pas mentir, tu veux juste pas avouer que tu t'es fais jeter

-tout comme vous... en réalité...si vous croyez que j'ai peur parce que vous êtes plus vieille et plus nombreuses vous vous trompez, j'ai de quoi vous faire reculer vous savez

Je regarde en l'air et vois Takeshi a la fenêtre de notre classe, le sourire au lèvres, apparemment, il veut me piéger. Elles se regardent en souriant, ne croyant pas un mot de ce que je dis. Ils doutent de moi, et bien mes heures d'observations ne sont pas inutiles après tout.

-Fumi, tu n'as toujours pas arrêter de dormir avec tes jolis bigoudis et ton ours rose ?

-QU...

-Et toi Mayu, u n'as pas honte de t'être moquée d'une pauvre dame âgée qui est tombée devant toi, sans l'avoir aidé ?

-Je... euh...

-La peste ! C'est un monstre ! Partons les filles

La honte a prit le dessus sur ses filles superficielles, elles sont partit en courant, rouges. Takeshi me regarde et rentre en classe. Je suis enfin tranquille pour manger, je m'assois et commence mon déjeuner tout en envoyant des messages à Shin. Je finis mon repas tranquillement et retourne en classe. Je regarde à ma place, mes affaires ont disparues et ma table a été taguée de plusieurs insultes et remarques. Le professeur arrive et regarde ma table.

-On ne doit pas dégrader le matériel, c'est toi qui as fait ça ?

Il me regarde sévèrement.

-Franchement ? Vous croyez vraiment que je m'amuse a m'insulter moi même?

Je pense qu'il se sent un peu bête sur le coup, il ne dit rien et va à son bureau, Takeshi arrive un peu en retard, le professeur lui demande son mot d'excuse mais il prétexte qu'on lui a voler son carnet, le professeur se met alors dans une rage folle en disant par exemple « qui oserais faire ça ?! » il me regarde, s'approche et me demande si c'est moi, je souris et sors un carnet.

-j'ai effectivement un carnet mais je ne sais pas à qui il est je peux vous lire un passage si vous voulez ?

Takeshi qui était tout sourire le perd petit à petit, je pense qu'il a comprit que j'avais bien un exemplaire de son carnet, paniqué, il sort l'original discrètement et le montre en disant qu'il l'a retrouver par terre. Et c'est ainsi que nos cours ont commencé, les heures passent assez vite, heureusement.

A la pause, tout le monde quitte la classe, sauf moi, pour une fois que la classe est plus calme que la cour j'en profite. Je m'approche de la fenêtre et y vois une jeune fille blonde, avec deux nattes qui arrivent au bas du dos , les yeux en amandes, violets clair, cachés derrière des lunettes , taille fine et mesurant un mètre soixante. Ce reflet que je déteste voir et qui pourtant me fais réfléchir, c'est le mien. En continuant de regarder je m'aperçois que Takeshi est présent derrière moi, je me retourne et le regarde.

-Quand as tu fais ça ?

-Fais quoi ?

-Copier le carnet

-Ah ça, juste avant que tu viennes le reprendre, et comme j'ai vu que tu t'es bien amusé tout a l'heure, j'ai voulu m'amuser à mon tour, mais j'ai oublier que tu avais toujours l'original

-Tu es bien plus manipulatrice que tu en a l'air

-Et bien je dirais la même chose de toi, après tout , faire en sortes que tout le monde t'aime alors que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un menteur qui s'adapte en fonction de ce que veulent entendre les autres

-Hm

Il sourit, mais cette fois d'une façon plus... naturelle on dirait. Il s'approche de moi, je recule instinctivement, il me regarde sans trop comprendre.

-Tout à l'heure tu as dis que je n'ai pas toutes les filles à mes pieds, alors je ferais en sorte que tu m'aimes

-Haha ! J'attends de voir ça, juste parce que je ne m'intéresse pas à toi, tu es intéressé c'est ça ?

Il passe soudainement sa main sur ma joue, sourit et part.

Annotations : ( signification, personnalités )

**Takeshi (armée/ guerrier) :** Sous des airs calmes et une apparence parfois flegmatique, **il e**st un être nerveux, complexe et insaisissable au premier abord. C'est quelqu'un de froid et d'intériorisé chez qui la cérébralité domine : penseur ou intellectuel. Il est curieux de tout, a l'esprit critique et analytique et tend au scepticisme. Marginal, il peut paraître inadapté, bizarre, rigide, très possessif . Il risque de vivre des contradictions entre ses aspirations profondes et ce qu'il peut faire en réalité. Il voudra souvent précipiter les événements mais devra s'armer de patience.

**Yuki (Neige):** Femme secrète et mystérieuse, tout à la fois intériorisée, tentée par les spéculations de l'esprit, et active, dynamique et entreprenante, éprise de liberté et d'aventure. En fait, c'est une femme inquiète et nerveuse qui cultive son esprit, tend à beaucoup réfléchir. Son caractère ombrageux et réservé peut donner l'impression d'asociabilité. Elle peut même sembler à part, différente, soit parce qu'elle s'inscrit dans un rôle de marginale, de sceptique, de critique, d'indépendante, de novatrice, soit parce qu'elle se met elle-même en retrait, ne se sentant pas à l'aise dans le monde. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est aussi une femme qui a besoin d'action et de mouvement, et qui n'hésite pas à se remettre en question. Elle apprécie le calme et la tranquillité, rêve de vivre dans un lieu retiré, mais avec tous les avantages de notre civilisation... Sentimentalement aussi, on trouvera des situations opposées, qui peuvent d'ailleurs se succéder : célibat et vie austère, ou vie d'aventures souvent peu conformistes où la liberté est toujours présente, avec des remises en question permanentes et une grande rapidité, tant dans les coups de foudre que dans les ruptures.

**Shin (vrai/ réel) **: C'est un être secret, réservé, souvent mystérieux pour son entourage. Il est de ceux qui réfléchissent avant d'agir. Ses sentiments et ses émotions s'accumulent pendant un certain temps, ce qui le fait passer le plus souvent pour flegmatique ou insensible, alors qu'en fait il n'est qu'intériorisé. Il reste longtemps sous le coup d'une même émotion, que ce soit la joie ou la peine. Il a du mal à s'adapter aux nouvelles situations qui s'offrent à lui. Lorsque, parfois, il se laisse aller à un excès de colère, il déconcerte totalement son entourage qui ne comprend pas cette réaction intempestive. Celle-ci n'est pourtant que la résultante d'une longue série de blessures qu'il a, avec plus ou moins de bonheur, accumulées et refoulées. Particulièrement marqué par les signes de terre il en possède les caractéristiques : patience, possessivité, fidélité, stabilité, matérialisme. C'est un homme pragmatique, réaliste et rationnel, peu influençable ni impressionnable, qui ne croit que ce qu'il voit, comme le saint dont il porte le nom. Sa sociabilité n'est pas très développée. Il est sélectif et n'apprécie guère la foule ou le bruit. Néanmoins, c'est un affectif, très attaché à sa famille, dont il se sent toujours un peu responsable. Peu démonstratif, il est très pudique et n'est pas toujours à l'aise devant les manifestations affectives. Sentimentalement, c'est un être fidèle et aimant, et lorsqu'il est amoureux, c'est pour la vie.


End file.
